


One Sentence Fic Meme

by x_los



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish), Doctor Who 1963, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Checked, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_los/pseuds/x_los
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Game: try to write different categories of fic (angst, fluff, UST, etc) in one sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sentence Fic Meme

The Game: try to write different categories of fic (angst, fluff, UST, etc) in one sentence.

 

Angst

Nyssa used to mark the anniversary of her mother’s death, before grief so great it defied mourning swallowed the memory of her whole.

AU

“I’m here,” John Smith’s smile was a flicker too bright for polite company, “because Introduction to Symbolic Logic was the only class of _yours_ I could take that didn’t have a waiting list, Professor Oakden.”

Crackfic

Turlough was determined to win every prize awarded on Speech Day even if he had to shag that cranky old maths teacher Lethbridge-Stewart to do it.

Crossover

“Look," Q gestured to the two time lords glaring at each other over a temporal limiter in an instant of frozen time, nearly whacking an unimpressed Captain Piccard in the arm, “I know humans aren’t proud of their ancestors and rarely invite them round to dinner, but you can’t possibly understand _my_ grandfathers’ capacity to complicate your life, and under no circumstances should you enable them!”

Death

Just killing the Doctor had been easy, but after a month spent desolately stalking the universe the Master had reloomed the man and resolved never to tell the Doctor that he wasn’t the original.

Episode-Related: Terminus, Utopia

When Nyssa intercepts the beacon signal calling all the life left in the universe to gather together to try and pierce through the end of time, she sets about making the station less stationary: she didn’t cure these people so that they could all die here in the growing dark.

First Time

She knocks on his mind politely, and then walks in without waiting for him to open up: the Master knows he and his TARDIS are going to get along famously.

Fluff

Out of all his brilliant machinations, the best plan the Master ever came up with was simply buying the Doctor a kitten.

Humor

When Donna marched into her kitchen raving about recovered memories and punching the Doctor right in the stripey trousers, her Aunt Tegan was simultaneously confused and transported to a zen state of empathetic understanding.

H/C

Even though the Master had been the one to push him off the radio tower in the first place, the Doctor leaned in, letting the warm cloth rub over his new flesh in ever-slower circles, until the wet fabric melted away and there was just the Master’s palm, resting there, impossibly still on his fresh skin.

Smut

The man’s auburn curls and one of his long-fingered, pale hands brushed the floor as his back bent over the curve of the bed’s edge--and while a bearded mouth suckled at his (apparently very sensitive!) neck, he thought about how lucky he was that his husband had found him wandering around, rather than some unscrupulous cad who might’ve taken advantage of his memory loss.

UST

While their respective partners were off in the kitchen fetching the fried singing-fish course, Braxiatel and the Master eyed each other--both perfectly aware of the appropriate revenge for the Doctor and Romana ever having slept together, and both perfectly relieved when Brax raised a glass and proposed the toast, “Let’s _never_.”


End file.
